Chrysanths
by dearest vienna
Summary: Ia menikmati secangkir teh dalam gelas keramik tiap sorenya. [Misaki, Arikawa]


Misaki biasa duduk di selasar samping rumah besar itu, memandang langit dan hamparan semak-semak dibayangi cabang pohon yang rindang. Badannya yang terlihat ringkih memang tidak kuat untuk memanjat dan memangkas dahannya bila menjalari atap dan mulai menutupi langit [dan itu semua tugas Aikawa]

Ia menikmati secangkir teh dalam gelas keramik tiap sorenya.

Awalnya hidung Arikawa mengendus wangi dari jerang teh hijau itu dan mengikutinya hingga ke halaman belakang mereka, dimana wajah Misaki terlihat teduh dan menikmati dirinya sendiri di tengah cicit-cicit terakhir burung-burung di kebun.

Misaki hampir menumpahkan cangkir bulatnya ketika ia tertangkap basah dan baru menyadari sosok Arikawa, dan semu merah di pipinya membuat Arikawa ingin tertawa, bila saja ia tidak harus ikut bersimpuh dan membantu Misaki membetulkan piring berisi penganan kecilnya yang tersenggol berkat sentakan kaget Misaki.

Setelah mereka duduk dengan tenang berdua, dan Misaki menelusuri bibir cangkirnya, Arikawa berusaha tidak menatap dan berkata, "Jadi, kau suka menikmati teh sore di sini?"

"...Tidak selalu sore juga..." Gumam Misaki. Namun, mata Arikawa yang berkerling tidak mendengarnya menatap terlalu berharap, hingga semu di pipi Misaki semakin dalam dan ia menggeser piring berisi penganan kecil itu ke sisi Arikawa dalam tawaran yang sunyi.

Arikawa mengambil satu comot kue kecil itu dan mengulumnya. Manis.

Kebiasaan itu dilanjutkan hingga beberapa minggu setelahnnya, dimana tiap siang, kadang bahkan pagi, Misaki akan mendidihkan air dan mengeluarkan kotak berisi teh hijau. Bila ia sedang sibuk terbenam dalam penelitiannya, tanpa disangka Arikawa akan keluar dari rumah untuk membeli teh lain yang dipilihnya sendiri [teh mawar, earl grey, hingga teh melati] dan menjerangnya dan meletakkannya di sisi meja Misaki, sebagai distraksi kecil di siang hari.

Suatu siang, Arikawa baru kembali dari kantornya untuk menghabiskan siang yang senggang. Ia tidak menemukan jawaban dari Misaki atas sambutan _aku pulang_-nya, namun ada wangi air yang baru saja dipanaskan dan semacam rasa tenang di udara yang membuat Arikawa dapat meraba presensinya di tempat yang biasa. Ia membuka jasnya dan meletakkannya di gantungan, melangkah pelan hingga ke beranda tempat yang sama Misaki duduk memunggung dengan dua cangkir porselin di atas tatakan di antara mereka, teko putih dan toples yang sama di antaranya.

Arikawa menggumam senang melihat aturan rapi ini, dan ketika ia mendongak, ia tersenyum lebih lebar melihat ekspresi Misaki yang menunggu dan merah padam tanpa ia melakukan apa-apa.

"Teh lagi?"

"Duduklah," Misaki membalasnya, tangannya meremas celana panjangnya dan mengendur kembali hingga Arikawa telah duduk dengan tenang. Pria periang itu, seperti biasa menatap awan-awan di langit siang hari saat mereka berdua sedang tidak bekerja, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan menunggu Misaki membuat tehnya.

Misaki perlu mengepalkan tangannya untuk tidak bergetar terlebih dahulu sebelum mengangkat teko itu, yang telah ia cuci dengan hati-hati sebelumnya. Ia berharap mata Arikawa tidak mengikutinya sembari ia menuang air panas itu ke masing-masing cangkir mereka, dan kemudian ia membuka toples kecil tempat ia menyimpan teh spesialnya. Saat itulah Arikawa menoleh dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"...c_hrysanthemum_?"

Misaki mengangguk, wajahnya masih merah. Dari serbuk biji bunga krisan yang sudah dikeringkan, ia mengambil dua kuntum bunga kecil yang menguncup dan putih di sepanjang kelopaknya, dan meletakkan masing-masing satu di cangkir Arikawa dan miliknya.

Tersentuh dengan air hangat, bunga itu merekah dengan sendirinya.

Arikawa tidak pernah melihat sulap itu sebelumnya, dan menatapnya membelalak.

"...Teh krisan," Misaki berusaha menjelaskan, namun kata-katanya tak keluar. Ia mencoba mengangkat cangkir itu dan mencontohkan meniupkan uapnya dan menghirup ekstrak bunga krisan yang mekar itu yang mewarnai rasa air hangat.

Arikawa sedikit ragu setelah ia meniup tehnya, untuk merusak bunga kecil yang mekar di tengah-tengah kolam cangkirnya. Namun rasa ragu itu hilang ketika ia menghirup tehnya.

Ia menurunkan cangkirnya lagi untuk menatap dengan kerling tawa, dan sedikit tidak percaya akan rasa yang baru dicicipinya itu. Air, air dan bunga.

Misaki pun mengajarinya cara menaburkan dan menjerang biji-biji bunga itu hingga larut seperti sihir dalam cangkir tehnya. Lagi-lagi bunga itu bermekaran, kali ini di atas kolam cokelat akan biji krisan yang mekar dan kering di bawah matahari.

Selesai cangkir terakhir-yang sungguh disayangkannya, Arikawa menahan Misaki membawa kembali nampannya ke dalam, untuk menempelkan ciuman di pipinya yang putih - berdetak pelan dan dalam. Kemudian ia bangkit dan mengangkat nampan itu meninggalkan bisikan apresiasinya menggema dalam telinga Misaki berulang-ulang.

"Terimakasih untuk jamuan teh bunga ini."


End file.
